The arrows and the Wings
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: A young teen, Sonic, thinks he has a great life and nothings going to change. No love, no children, just him and his guardian Phil. But what happens when he meets someone that will probably change his life. While he except it, or while he refuse to change? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Neon: I wrote this story to my most favorite person in the manga Vermonia! And that's Jim! You should read their books, I love them! Okay here we go, now let's have my cru- I mean partner Logan the Hedgehog say the disclaimer this time!**

**Logan: Neon and…..um...*looks at script*what does that say? It's hard to read.**

**Neon: *Grabs script and burns it with a fame thrower*I does not own sonic characters! Phew...well except for Sonic's dad...and Phil..**

**Logan: What is your name on ?**

**Neon: It's Neon and *%*%* Hedgehog foreve and Neon and %*%*% Hedgehog**

**Logan: But you still didn't-**

**Neon: Read & Review! Oh and the sonic characters will be like half human and stuff and manic and Sonia might be in this, I'm not sure, maybe?**

** Enjoys!**

The Arrow and the Wings

How it all began

Two young adults ran faster and faster through the dark forest, getting further away from the beast chasing them. One was a male, he had light blue hair, he was in his mid twenties, he looked fairly muscular had a small mustache, and was carrying a bow n arrow. The female had light purple hair, she looked to be in her early twenties, her hair reached down to her back, she was wearing a long dress, and she was carrying…a baby.

The unpleasant looking beast kept chasing them with demonic speed. As he drew in closer, the parents were losing their momentum and tiring out. The mother tripped on a root and fell down but managed to keep her baby safe. Her husband stopped and helped her up and continued running with all their strength. It didn't take long for the look-alike demon to gang up on them, when it did it slashed out it enormous arms and clawed the female's dress.

"Arnold!" She screamed. She barely got away from it before she fell. Arnold whipped around to see his wife in the dirt, screaming for help.

"Aleena!" He got out his bow n arrows and shot the beast perfectly in the right eye. It roared and stopped running. In that time, Arnold ran to his wife.

"Aleena my queen, are you alright?" Aleena nodded her head.

"Yes, but we must hurry. Come on!" She stood up and ran to a nearby tree. Her husband, Arnold, soon followed suit. When he got there, he glanced behind them and saw the beast searching for them. Aleena started crying.

"Arnold my king, what...what if we can't o-outrun it…w-w-what i-if w-we..if w-w-we…," She softly cried in to Arnold's chest.

"Then we would have to give up our son and hope he lives…"

Suddenly, the tree they were behind was ripped out of the ground. Both parents looked at the monster in fear. Arnold pulled out his weapon and shot another arrow at it, but this time in the chest. As the monster yelped, dark blue smoke came out, and it sneaked its way into the baby's mouth. The beast looked at Arnold and growled. He picked him up and held him tightly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The king yelled and dropped the bow n arrows he was holding. The queen looked in fear and worry at the she loved. She slowly looked down at her baby and smiled. She grabbed the bow n arrows an

"I hope you live a wonderful life….**_Sonic_**," She saw a near by river and ran over to it. She took their child out and set it in the water, surprisingly it floated.

She ran over to the beast that was holding her husband and yelled, "Take me instead! Please!"

The beast only looked at her before picking her up, but not letting Arnold go.

Then in a flash…

…It killed them….

While it did that, the child was slowly being carried away by the river, never to see his parents again.

**_…15 years later~_**

A young teen with dark blue hair made his way through the dark forest. He was wearing a green vest, a teal shirt, blue shorts, and red converse. He was holding a bow n arrow and an apple he was now eating. He made his way to a hut, made of leaves, branches, sticks, ect. He smiled at himself and chuckled a bit.

"Those villagers don't know what hit 'em when I went dashing through there with my super speed. Especially with that old man, it looked like he almost had a heart attack when he saw me 'come out of nowhere.' I'm the fastest humobian alive! Ha, so funny. Hey, Phil!" He called out when he saw his monkey friend.

The monkey came into view when he dropped out of the trees. He had puffy dark brown hair, his tail was the same color, and with blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with a brown vest and brown shorts with brown converses. He was 21 years old, but acted much of an adult already when he was a teen.

"How many times have you stolen food from that village Sonic? Honestly, you-"

"Hey Phil, what's high in the sky today? Doin' great as always?" Sonic greeted, with his emerald-green eyes full of happiness and excitement.

Phil sighed as the teen didn't answer his question once again. _He always does that. _The monkey thought while crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah, I got some stuff for you too. So you can thank me." Sonic pulled out a whole bunch of fruit from his green vest.

Phil looked at the pile of fruit like it was poison. Sonic noticed this and asked, "What's up?"

Phil pointed at the bananas in the pile. "You know I'm allergic to bananas, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic nodded and waved his hand downwards, while trying to get the left over fruit out of his vest. "Don't worry, I'm gonna eat those so you don't choke on your own air," Sonic reassured.

Phil sighed. "Alright…what ever you say Mr. Steal," He said sarcastically.

"I don't _steal_. I'm just borrowing it and never bringing it back. So…it's not stealing. "

Phil shook his head but ate the fruit nonetheless. While both Sonic and Phil were eating their meals, a question formed in Phil's mind.

"Hey Sonic."

Having his attention, he looked up at his guardian. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of one day having a relationship with someone?"

Sonic smiled. "But I already have a relationship with you Phil, we're best friends right?" Phil shook his head.

"No, I mean a _love_ relationship, like boyfriend and girlfriends have."

Sonic almost choked on the grape fruit he was eating. "What?!"

"I mean, it's cool to have you as a friend and all…but, before I was lost in this forest, I had a love relationship with my girlfriend at home."

"What was her name?"

Phil continued. "Her name was Sky! She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life!" The monkey gushed while hugging himself. "Her eyes were such a magnificent purple! And her hair sways so perfectly! I love her to pieces! I miss you so mush Sky!"

Sonic stared as the monkey humobian started yelling into the sky while crying.

"But, I just want you to have that same relationship that me and Sky had. You understand?" Phil asked.

Sonic looked at the sun that was now setting in the sky, creating warm colors to arose in the sky. "I'm tired."

Phil did an anime fall. He sweat dropped. "He always ignores my questions," He said to himself.

"But I guess I understand were you're heading at. Anyway, I'm hitting hay, I'll see you in the morning Phil. Night."

"Good Night Sonic!" Phil said back as he watched Sonic enter the hut.

He watched as the sun finally go down and the moon and stars come out into view, the sky now a dark violet-blue.

He sighed. "Someday Sonic…someday…"

**Neon: Aaaaaaand..DONE! Wow, my neck hurts! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And don't worry, other characters will soon follow into the story! You just have to wait! So leave in the reviews if Manic and Sonia should be in this. Alright that's it.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neon: Thank you 2 guests for reviewing and...Oh that's quite the coincidence that you both reviewed on my birthday! Well thank you again, so let's get this on already! Let's get my best friend out here!**

**Amelia: She doesn't own Sonic, Sega does, she only owns Phil the half monkey human thing whatever.**

**Neon: Enjoy!**

* * *

The Arrows and the Wings

Eh…Uh-oh

Sonic woke up bright and early that mourning-since he went to bed early last night- smelling the refreshing flowers, grass, and the forest's air outside that awaited him. He stayed on the ground for a little while, then sat up to fully awake himself.

He stood up-with some difficultly since he hadn't used his limbs for a while when he was sleeping-and walked out of the tent. He stretched his arms, legs and cracked his fingers, toes, head, and tail with a satisfying pop sound. He walked over to Phil's tent and peered inside. The poor monkey had snot and dried tears all over his face from talking about his girlfriend Sky.

_But, I just want you to have that same relationship that me and Sky had. _

_Relationship my butt. _He thought.

He shook his head one more time before closing the monkey's tent. He went over to the used to be fire from last night and sighed. "Time for breakfast."

* * *

"Hey kid get back here! Thief!"

Sonic looked back at the big harry man chasing after him. Sure he could go faster than the speed of light-and sound, and..well….everything else -.-'-but he just liked to tease people by running like a 'normal' person.

"I don't look at it like as thieving, I look at it as taking without them giving!" He shouted back.

"You little rodent, I'll kill you!"

"You gotta catch me first!" He laughed.

It was like this everyday in the Stalonary village, get in-without getting caught-, slip past and in the villagers houses-without getting caught-, and 'taking without them giving' their food-again, without getting caught-.

Well, the last part didn't really work out all that much…

He messed it up by tripping over one of the apples he dropped, plus waking the giant harry ape man that was chasing him now.

Sonic laughed at the memory. He can be so clumsy sometimes. He looked back in front of him, only to crash into someone.

"Woah!" He crashed down on his butt. He stood up, and suddenly there was a huge pain spreading in his head. He grabbed it to try and sooth it out.

"Ow…" He looked across from him to see a little boy with two yellow fox ears and tails. Sonic walked over to him.

"Umm…hey, are you alright?" The boy looked up at him with confused eyes. Sonic held out his hand for him to take. The boy hesitated, but grabbed it. Sonic hoisted him up, holding onto one of his shoulders when he was about to fall again.

"You okay?" Sonic asked again.

The boy nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

Suddenly a knife was struck into the tree bark beside Sonic's head. "Whoa! What the-"

"I gotcha now you rodent!"

Sonic chuckled. "Oh yeah, almost forgot…"

He looked up in the sky to see all the fruit and food he was carrying fall down.

"Oops."

When the food got close enough to the ground, Sonic sped over to each and every little piece, catching them in his arms.

"Sorry about bumping into ya kid, but I gotta go!" He zoomed off, his final word to the boy echoing in the air. "See ya!"

Shortly, the old fat ape man stopped running and sighed. "Every stinkin' time he steals my food, one day I will get my revenge on that little rodent…"

The fox boy stared at the direction Sonic ran off to. A small smile slowly crossed over his face as he stared with his ocean blue eyes.

"See ya…"

* * *

"Ahh, that was good…" He said to himself as he rubbed his stomach. He peered into Phil's tent to see the monkey still sleeping. He sighed, then groaned.

"Oh gosh I'm bored…" He looked at the bow and arrows in his tent. He smiled.

"I guess I can work on my archery skills until he wakes up." He stood up and went to get his only weapon. Once he did, he started heading out in a clearing in the forest. All around you could see targets carved in the tree. He took one arrow out and put it in the bow. He dragged his arm back, looking at the target through one eye, then released it, watching it swiftly move in the air and land in the middle of the target.

He smiled to himself.

He loved archery, ever since he was a baby, that was what Phil told him. He did another. He watched again as the arrow struck the middle of the target, splitting the first on in half. He did another, then another, then another.

He laughed, this was like his second nature, besides running. He looked up at the sky with a questioning gaze.

"I wonder hw high this arrow will go if I shoot it up there.." Then a memory of Phil came to his mind.

_"Hey Phil, how high do you think this arrow will go if I shoot it in the sky?"Phil looked up from his book that was about astronomy with a strange look on his face._

_"Sonic don't do that, you don't know what you might hit up there. You could hit a bird, or a plane, or the worst of all….a star."_

_Sonic shook his head at his friends obsession on stars. "What about the sun?"_

_Phil sighed, a little exaggerated. "The sun is a star."_

_"…Oh.."_

_"Just don't shoot in the sky Sonic."_

_Sonic shrugged. "M'Kay.."_

Sonic shrugged. "He won't know about it, so no harm done right?"

Wrong.

He focused into the sky, pointing his angle in a straight line. He let go of it, and it sprung in the air. He smiled to himself. "See Phil, no harm done."

That smile was wiped straight off his face when he heard a murderous scream come from above him. H looked up to see a small figure hurdling towards him. His eyes widened as he jumped out of the way in time as the figure hit the ground with a loud _thud._

He looked at the figure closer, only to see purely white wings. He lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"A bird?"

He pushed the figure onto its back. He stared in horror as it revealed a girl in a light crystal blue dress that went just above her knees, with short light pink hair that was almost clear, pink ears, and a small tail. He gulped.

"Eh…Uh oh…"

* * *

**Neon: See Sonic, that's what happens when you don't listen to Phil! You kill people in the sky! Gosh!**

**Amelia: You're the one that wrote it…**

**Neon:…Good point. Anyway, I let you guys see some Sonic and Tails brother meeting moment! Aw, just like us huh Amelia?**

**Amelia: Yeah, except you were super shy!**

**Neon: *gasp* You said you wouldn't tell them!**

**Amelia: It was so cute! So she was moved from advance Language arts because she was too slow for it into a regular language arts class, with me! So our teacher moved her to sit next to me, and she was so shy! She wouldn't talk to anyone. It was so cute, and then she always saw Logan and-**

**Neon: *Shoves hand in her mouth* Sadly we don't have enough time to talk folks!**

**Amelia: Mesh me mo! (yes we do!)**

**Neon: How dare you lie and put what you were actually saying beside it!**

**Amelia: Magin, mour me gan wridshing it.. (Again, you're the one writing it..)**

**Neon: Oh shush! Hey I gotta go and take care of this liar!**

**Amelia: Mok wrining! (Not lying!)**

**Neon: Peace! xx.)**


End file.
